


Falling for you

by ChairsDestroyer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Songfic, dirty!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChairsDestroyer/pseuds/ChairsDestroyer
Summary: Сыворотка послужила не только на благо Америки...





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик писался под две песни:  
> 1\. Booker - Сучка моей мечты  
> 2\. The Weekend - Call Out My Name  
> Рекомендую в начале фика включить первую, ну а где включить вторую, думаю, поймете сами.

– Агент Картер все же горячая, – как-то невзначай сказал Баки Стиву, пока они сидели в баре.  
– До тебя ей все равно далеко, Бак, – ответил Стив, улыбнувшись так, будто знал что-то, чего не знал Баки.  
Это был первый раз, когда Стив выдал подобное. Тогда Баки лишь заливисто засмеялся, приняв все за шутку и не обратив внимания.  
Повторилось все в медсанчасти. Баки лежал на одной из кроватей на животе с приспущенными штанами. Медсестра только что сделала ему очередную инъекцию и попросила недолго полежать, не шевелясь и прижав кусочек проспиртованной ваты к ягодице.  
– Я бы не отказался, чтоб она сама его мне там подержала, – усмехаясь, сказал Баки, как только девушка покинула палатку. Приподнявшись на одном локте, Джеймс прижал вату пальцами другой руки.  
– Могу и я подержать, – сидя на стуле у подножья кровати, подал голос Стив, также усмехаясь.  
– Стив, – Баки засмеялся, – ты же не симпатичная мед… – он не договорил, резко замолчав.  
– Правильно, потому что я лучше, – перебил его Стив, медленно касаясь пальцами голой кожи на пояснице.  
– Стив? – Баки оглянулся на Стива, чуть поворачивая корпус.  
– Бак? – Стив чуть сжал пальцы на ягодице, ухмыляясь, будто бы это был и не Стив вовсе. – Знал бы ты, как развратно выглядишь сейчас, – встав со стула, Стив опустился на край кровати.  
– Стив? Все в порядке?  
– Совсем не в порядке, Бак, – Роджерс снова положил ладонь на ягодицы Баки, чуть сжимая. Помедлив, Стив переместил руку выше, оглаживая и впиваясь пальцами, немного задирая рубашку.  
– Стив, ты так решил поупражняться, прежде чем идти к Пегги? – Баки развернулся сильнее, упираясь обеими ладонями в старый матрас.  
Но Стив его будто не слышал.  
– Хочу тебя трахнуть, Бак, – хриплым полушепотом ответил Роджерс, сжав ладонью резинку трусов Баки, чуть оттягивая ее.  
– Ты совсем сдурел? – опешив, Баки развернулся и сел на кровати. Он попытался отползти от Стива, насколько это было возможно. – Это тебя так после сыворотки? – его дыхание немного участилось.  
– Это все ты, Бак, – Стив посмотрел на друга из-под опущенных ресниц, придвигаясь ближе. – Я хочу тебя с того момента, как увидел прикованным к столу в лаборатории Золы.  
Баки молчал и не двигался, лишь сильнее вжимаясь спиной в изголовье кровати. Его будто парализовало. Он сидел и смотрел, как Стив скользил рукой по его ногам, сжимая их через ткань штанов. Как Роджерс поднимался выше и оттягивал резинку трусов, пальцами лаская кожу в том месте, где она оставляла следы. Смотрел и не шевелился. В себя он пришел лишь когда Стив встал, и, все также улыбаясь, направился к выходу из палатки. Он обернулся на пороге.  
– Подумай, Бак, – сказал Стив напоследок.  
Откинувшись на изголовье кровати, Баки напряженно выдохнул, закрывая лицо ладонями. Поведение Стива казалось ему очень странным. Но больше его удивило то, как отреагировало его тело. Вставший член натягивал ткань трусов, пачкая их выступившей влагой. И Баки не был уверен, было ли ему не по себе от того, что у него встал на парня, или от того, что этим парнем был его лучший друг.  
С того момента Баки пытался по возможности избегать Стива. Нет, он все еще считал его своим другом. Но такое поведение его немного беспокоило, если так можно было сказать. В те редкие моменты, когда они все же оставались наедине, Стив больше не делал ничего похожего. Но и комментировать не перестал. И самым интересным было то, что Стив никогда не повторялся. Он мог говорить о том, как бы хотел целовать руки Баки или гладить его по спине. А еще Стив рассказывал, как ему хочется забросить ноги Баки себе на плечи и отыметь на столе. Или чтоб Баки сам завалил Стива и прыгал на нем до умопомрачения. В такие моменты Барнс не знал, куда деть взгляд и с позором сбегал при возможности.  
В один из вечеров, когда все уже легли, Баки не спалось. Он взял фляжку с бурбоном и пошел прогуляться по территории лагеря. Спустя какое-то время, Баки понял, что это была плохая идея. Он лишь с удвоенной силой начал думать обо всем, что в последние дни происходило между ним и Стивом.  
В конечном итоге Барнс дошел до самой границы лагеря, где стоял танк, пригнанный из немецкого штаба. Он завернул за него и прислонился спиной к холодной металлической поверхности. Баки сделал глоток и прикрыл глаза. Какое-то время Джеймс стоял, вслушиваясь в тишину. Вдруг послышались тяжелые шаги, направляющиеся в его сторону. Кто-то остановился напротив, прислонившись к дереву, судя по шелесту одежды, которая цеплялась за кору дерева.  
– Баки, черт, хочу вылизать тебя. Всего, – Стив заговорил не сразу.  
В тот раз Баки пролил добрую половину бурбона себе на одежду.  
– Сними рубашку, она же мокрая, – добавил Стив, в два больших шага преодолевая расстояние между ними, отрезая Баки пути к отступлению.  
Он не успел издать ни звука, как Стив толкнул его бедрами, прижимая сильнее.  
– Стив, что ты делаешь?  
Он был так близко, что Баки пришлось чуть откинуть голову, чтоб увеличить расстояние между ними.  
– Хочу сделать тебе приятно, – прошептал Роджерс, касаясь губами мочки уха Баки. – Я же знаю, тогда, в палате, тебе понравилось. Это было сложно не заметить, – сказал Стив, накрывая своей рукой пах Баки. – Ну же, Бак, какой ты вредный. Расслабься, твой Стиви все сделает сам, – он медленно проник пальцами под резинку штанов Баки, сжимая полутвердый член.  
Баки шумно втянул воздух, пытаясь нащупать рукой какой-нибудь выступ на корпусе танка. Будто бы это могло его спасти.  
– А представь теперь, Баки, каково мне, – Стив прикусил кожу Баки на шее, сильнее сжимая ладонь на его члене. – Ты постоянно ходишь передо мной. И, твоя задница, она, Бак… Ты бы знал, насколько она восхитительна. Никакая Пегги с тобой не сравнится.  
– Стив, стой, послушай, я… – голос у Баки дрожал, собраться с мыслями было невозможно.  
– Нет, это ты послушай. А лучше просто помолчи, – оторвавшись от шеи Баки, Стив опустился перед Барнсом на колени, стаскивая с него штаны вместе с трусами.  
– Стив…  
Вместо ответа он накрыл губами головку и обхватил ее плотным кольцом, заставляя Баки издать едва слышный стон.  
– Тебе нравится? – Стив смотрел ехидно. Издевался.  
– Стив… – Баки будто кроме его имени ничего и вспомнить не мог. – Я…а-а-х…  
Баки снова не успел договорить, ощущая, как его член почти полностью оказался у Стива во рту. Он сосал плавно, плотно сжав губы вокруг, насаживаясь и сжимая пальцами голые бедра Баки.  
– Давай же, Бак, я знаю, что ты хочешь. Сделай это, не нужно меня стесняться, – оторвавшись на секунду, сказал Стив, глядя на Барнса из-под полуприкрытых век. Он снова заглотил, на этот раз до конца, доставая кончиком носа до волосков в паху.  
И Баки сдался, запуская руку в волосы Стива, сжимая в кулаке светлые пряди, едва ощутимо притягивая ближе. Ему казалось, что Стив усмехается, сильнее сжимая его бока, поднимая ладони к талии, оглаживая большими пальцами кубики пресса. Баки казалось, что он плавится под его прикосновениями, ему казалось, что сейчас он готов сделать все, что предложит ему Стив. Он не заметил, как схватил Роджерса за волосы второй рукой, впиваясь пальцами в кожу головы.  
– Стив, я сейчас…– Баки потянул Стива за волосы от себя, пытаясь отстранить, но Стив лишь взял глубже.  
Баки протяжно застонал и, ощущая сжимающуюся глотку, кончил. Выпустив изо рта все еще твердый член, Стив провел языком по всей длине, задирая рукой рубашку, поцеловал Баки в живот и улыбнулся.  
– Жду тебя через двадцать минут в моей палатке, – встав с колен, произнес Стив, напоследок касаясь лица Баки. Он поцеловал его в губы, проводя большим пальцем по щеке. – Чувствуешь, какой ты вкусный?  
Роджерс ушел, поправляя пояс на талии.  
Спустя тридцать минут, стоя в нескольких метрах от палатки, Баки, наконец, допил последний глоток бурбона и швырнул фляжку на землю. Картинка лагеря немного поплыла, заставляя Барнса прикрыть глаза и помотать головой. Баки надеялся, что все это сон, от которого он не может проснуться, и единственный выход – играть по правилам. Он шел медленно, но пересек это расстояние так быстро, что даже не успел передумать.  
Внутри темно и тихо. Стива, кажется, нет. Джеймс, до этого сомневаясь, подумал, что судьба дает ему шанс не переступить эту черту. Но Баки едва успел осознать, что черту они перешли еще в медсанчасти, как затылок обожгло чужое дыхание.  
– Я боялся, что ты передумал, – руки Стива коснулись его талии. По голосу можно было понять, что Роджерс улыбался. Он начал подталкивать Баки в сторону кровати.  
– Я… нет, Стив, я…– врезавшись коленками в кровать, Баки не удержал равновесия и подался вперед, еле успевая выставить руки.  
– Бак, тебе тоже не терпится, – хрипло произнес Роджерс, прижимаясь сзади и проводя ладонями по спине Барнса.  
– Просто я…  
– Пьян? Я вижу. Баки, так боишься, что решил выпить еще? – отстранившись от Баки, Стив не торопясь расстегнул форменную рубашку, аккуратно повесил ее на стул и зажег керосиновую лампу.  
Выпрямившись и развернувшись, Баки смотрел на него затуманенным от алкоголя взглядом. Он сглотнул, боясь шевелиться. Стив медленно подошел ближе.  
– Я хочу раздеть тебя, Баки, – Стив потянул края его рубашки вверх. Баки лишь подчинился, поднимая руки. Послышался шелест одежды и звон металлического жетона на шее Джемса.  
– Как ты красив, – прошептал Стив, делая шаг вперед, заставляя Баки отступить и сесть на кровать. Сам Стив опустился на колени перед Джеймсом, начиная расшнуровывать его обувь.  
Баки смотрел на Стива обреченным, воспаленным взглядом. Да, он напился, но это не значило, что он не понимает, что происходит. Баки пришел в себя, когда уже лежал на кровати, а Стив, присев на край, целовал его в шею, нависая. Роджерс огладил ладонями его плечи, проводя по груди и задел соски, на что Баки едва слышно вздохнул и отвернулся в сторону, зажмуривая глаза.  
– Баки, сладкий, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, смотри на меня, умоляю, ты так красив, – прошептал Капитан, целуя Барнса в грудь, спускаясь влажной дорожкой к животу.  
– Стив, – прошептал Баки в ответ, не открывая глаз.  
– Баки, пожалуйста, поцелуй меня, прошу, – оторвавшись от живота Джеймса, Стив поднял голову, встретившись с глазами Барнса. – Пожалуйста, я так тебя хочу, прошу.  
Баки медлил, но, наконец, приподнялся на руках и несмело коснулся своими губами губ Капитана, пробуя. Стив застонал. Наконец, дождался.  
– Бак, – выдохнул он в поцелуй, чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу. Стив замер. Он ждал, пока Баки сам продолжит. И он поцеловал, неспешно, опасливо, прихватил губу Стива своими, обнимая одной рукой его за шею. Помедлив, Стив разорвал поцелуй и потянулся губами к шее Джеймса, но тот остановил его.  
– Нет, стой, я хочу сам, – прошептал Баки, на секунду отрываясь от Стива и залезая к нему на колени.  
Баки не понимал, что происходит, но ему казалось, что, если сейчас он этого не сделает, он просто умрет. Он жался к Стиву, сидя на нем, оглаживал его широкие плечи, обхватывал его талию ногами. Ему казалось, что это все происходит не с ним, или не по-настоящему.  
– Баки, господи, – голос Стива привел его в чувство. – Как я хочу тебя, – Роджерс сжал ягодицы Баки через ткань штанов.  
– Стив, я…– Баки глубоко дышал, будто ему не хватало воздуха, – Я тоже тебя хочу, хочу в себе, – Джеймс поцеловал Стива в шею, получая в награду едва различимый стон.  
– Иди сюда, – Стив встал вместе с Баки, поддерживая его под задницу, и опустился на кровать.  
Баки протянул руки и попытался расстегнуть свои штаны, но его пальцы путались, соскальзывая.  
– Стой, я сам, – Баки наблюдал, как Стив избавлял его от остатков одежды, целуя выступающие тазовые косточки, оглаживая рукой твердый член. – Пожалуйста, перевернись, – прошептал Стив, на секунду отрываясь от живота Джеймса.  
И он выполнил его просьбу, медленно переворачиваясь и вставая сразу на колени.  
– Баки-и, – протяжно стонал Стив.  
Он прополз чуть вперед, давая возможность Стиву опуститься на кровать позади него.  
– Стив, только я…– он замолк, ощутив чужие руки на пояснице, спускающиеся по его ягодицам.  
– Я знаю, Бак, не переживай, – успокаивающе сказал Стив.  
Баки не сразу понял, что происходит. Теплый влажный язык коснулся его прямо там, посылая волны мурашек по телу.  
– Стиви-и, – Баки, не в состоянии сдержать стон, уронил голову на грудь и схватился одной рукой за изголовье металлической кровати.  
Стив не ответил, продолжая вылизывать Баки, обводя колечко мышц языком. Джеймс чувствовал, как густая слюна сползает тонкой ниточкой, вынуждая прикусить губы, чтоб не стонать слишком громко. Стив лизал долго, прежде чем приставить первый палец и медленно проникнуть внутрь.  
– А-а-х, – вырвалось у Баки.  
– Больно? – обеспокоенно спросил Стив, переставая двигаться внутри.  
– Нет, Стив, нет, не останавливайся, – прошептал Баки, подаваясь навстречу.  
Стив поцеловал его в правую ягодицу, медленно вводя второй палец. Снова прикоснулся языком, чтоб отвлечь Баки от неприятных ощущений.  
– Потерпи немного, пожалуйста, – прошептал Стив, второй рукой сжимая бедро Баки.  
– Все хорошо, – едва различимо прохрипел Баки, кусая нижнюю губу.  
Стив двинул пальцами, вводя их чуть глубже, из-за чего Баки почти незаметно вздрогнул, шумно выдыхая. Капитан замер.  
– Еще, Стив, пожалуйста, сделай так еще раз, – прошептал Баки.  
Стив уже не мог терпеть. Баки так прекрасен перед ним, так уязвим, Стив выполнил просьбу, начиная двигать пальцами внутри Баки, задевая простату и заставляя Джеймса вздрогнуть снова.  
– Бак, я больше не могу, хочу тебя, – шептал Стив, доставая пальцы и снова припадая губами, вылизывая.  
– Я тоже, Стиви, хочу тебя в себе, пожалуйста, – голос Баки чуть срывался.  
Просить дважды Стива не пришлось.  
– Повернешься ко мне? – шепотом спросил Стив, избавляясь от обуви и остатков одежды.  
Перевернувшись, Баки смотрел на Стива, сжимая свой твердый член, сочащийся смазкой.  
– Какой ты красивый, Баки, – Стив навис над ним, устроившись между разведенных ног, одной рукой упираясь в жесткий матрас.  
– Хочу тебя, – снова прошептал Баки.  
– Сейчас, – ответил Стив, смазывая свой член слюной. – Пожалуйста, скажи, если тебе будет больно, – сказал Стив, начиная медленно входить в Джеймса.  
Стив двигался плавно, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли, но Баки все же немного кривил лицо, прикрывая глаза. Стив поцеловал его в шею, снова вылизывая, прикусывая, помогая Джеймсу расслабиться. Он, наконец, обнял его ногами за талию, целуя Роджерса в губы.  
– Баки… Баки, – Стив шептал как сумасшедший, продолжая целовать его, гладить твердую грудь.  
– Стив, быстрее, пожалуйста, быстрее, – Баки стонал, пытаясь сдерживаться.  
Капитан исполнил просьбу, наращивая темп. Подняв глаза на лицо Баки, Стив видел, что Барнс смотрел прямо на него, кусая губы. Стив поцеловал Баки, размыкая языком их, а Баки, впиваясь ему в шею пальцами, выдохнул в поцелуй, заставляя Стива ускориться.  
Сдерживая стон, Баки потянулся к своему члену, но Стив, шлепнув его по руке, сам взял его, начиная двигать рукой, подстраиваясь под темп.  
Баки кончил первым, забрызгивая руку Стиву и свой живот. Спустя несколько толчков, Капитан тоже кончил, изливаясь Баки на живот и опускаясь на него.  
Кажется, что воздух раскалился, хоть и на дворе уже поздняя осень. В палатке тихо, слышно лишь сбившееся дыхание двух мужчин, постепенно приходящее в норму.

***

Они уснули вместе, но под утро Баки ушел, чтоб не вызывать подозрений у товарищей. Отмыть последствия бурной ночи было непросто, особенно ледяной водой. За весь день они со Стивом не пересеклись ни разу. Баки лишь издалека видел, как он болтал с агентом Картер, мило ей улыбаясь. И Баки не понимал, почему он так злился. Из-за того, что напился или из-за того, что позволил Стиву это сделать? Или, может потому что ревновал? Баки не знал почему, но ему показалось, что он мог быть не единственным. Может, они с Пегги тоже…  
Баки не знал, по какой причине, но следующим вечером он пришел на то же место, где его вчера застал Стив. Опять с фляжкой, но на этот раз наполненной обычной водой. Прижавшись спиной к танку, Баки медленно осел на землю, вспоминая вчерашние события. Перед глазами тут же появился образ Стива, стоящего перед ним на коленях. Нервно вздохнув, Баки прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову назад. Он не знал, что делать. Теперь он не знал, что чувствует к Стиву на самом деле.  
От размышлений его отвлекли тяжелые шаги. Стив остановился прямо перед ним.  
– Бак, я…  
– Стив, я хочу, чтоб ты объяснил мне кое-что, – Баки поднял на него взгляд.  
– Я за этим и пришел, – Стив опустился перед ним на корточки.  
– Только пообещай мне…  
– Конечно, Бак, все, что ты захочешь, – Стив протянул к нему ладонь, коснувшись большим пальцем щеки Джеймса.  
– Если так будет и дальше, я хочу быть единственным, – Баки принял ласку, накрыв руку Стива своей.  
– Ты и так единственный, Бак, – Стив встал на колени, перехватывая ладонь Баки своими, целуя кончики пальцев.


End file.
